One Our Night
by LaDrA d EmOzIoNi
Summary: ..mi chiedo se sia lei “quella ragazza”, la corda della mia chitarra, quella che sento nel sangue che adesso mi scorre veloce nelle vene come le immagini delle strade che ci sfrecciano accanto, quella di cui non riuscirò mai a liberarmi [Jommy pairing]


One Our Night

"8 ore, Quincy, siamo chiusi qui dentro da 8 ore! Penso che il mio cervello stia per esplodere: tra un po' il fumo mi uscirà dalle orecchie e poi la testa mi andrà in mille pezzi! Dovrai raccoglierne ogni pezzettino e consegnarlo a mio padre prima di spiegargli perché hai lasciato morire di noia la sua bambina e vedertela con lui…Quincy? Mi stai ascoltando?"

"Uh Uh…"

E no, non la sto ascoltando, ma a mia discolpa posso dire che non la sto del tutto ignorando: è piacevole il modo in cui il flusso incontenibile dei suoi pensieri mi avvolge, inebriandomi della presenza di lei, sorridere impercettibilmente ai sui repentini cambi di tono, alla maniera del tutto casuale con cui scuote la testa e varia espressioni del viso, come se seguisse una musica nascosta della sua testa.

Lei è così: variabile come una canzone.

"Sai a che pensavo? Magari io e te potremmo, non lo so, fare sesso…che ne dici? Tanto per passare il tempo…"

Cosa?

Jude

Io

Sesso

"Cosa?!"

"Niente, lascia perdere…"

Si abbandona sconsolata sul griffato divanetto dello studio. Rivestimenti in pelle e cuscini di seta non lo rendono diverso da quello che è. Una prigione: dorata, nel vero senso della parola visti i gusti di Darius, ma pur sempre una prigione.

Ha l'aria distrutta: un braccio pressato stancamente sulla fronte, le spalle tese e gli occhi chiusi a cercare un po' di riposo.

Abbiamo passato tutto il pomeriggio e gran parte della sera a lavorare su una nuova canzone, cambiando accordi, snocciolando parole, riempiendo l'aria di note e nuove storie lasciate a metà.

"Hey, ascolta, ho ri-mixato l'ultima parte, che ne pensi?"

Nessuna risposta.

"Jude?"

Mi lancia un'occhiata fintamente entusiasta

"Si, Tommy, wow, è perfetta, davvero grande"

"Qual è il problema? Forse dovrei ridurre un po' i bassi…"

"Vuoi sapere qual è il problema, Quincy? Tanto per cominciare voglio uscire di qui! Sono stanca, ok? e ho davvero bisogno di una pausa: non mi ricordo l'ultima volta che ho passato una serata fuori a divertirmi. Insomma sono o no una rock star?! Si suppone che debba passare il tempo in giro per locali ad ubriacarmi di nascosto e fare qualcosa di stupido…

"Tipo farti arrestare per, com'è? Danneggiamento di identità pubblica, consumo di alcolici da parte di una minorenne e cambio di identità per secondi fini…no aspetta un secondo…ma non l'avevi già fatto?"

"Divertente, davvero molto divertente, … little Tommy Q"

"Questo è proprio un colpo basso…"Judith"…. ti conviene non scherzare col fuoco…"

Mi dedica una delle sue migliori linguacce dallo strampalato repertorio "Harrison".

La adoro quando si comporta come una diciassettenne e non come una bambina cresciuta troppo in fretta, mi fa sentire esattamente quello che sono: un 24enne immaturo, felice di esserlo.

"Okay, sai che facciamo? La canzone è quasi finita, manca solo un ultimo sound check ma possiamo pensarci domani, perciò tu e io portiamo il sedere fuori di qui e andiamo a vivere la notte….ti và?"

"Mi prendi in giro…"

"Nessuno scherzo, ragazza: quando si tratta di divertimento little Tommy Q non scherza mai…"

Il mio sguardo super collaudato da ragazzo-batticuore che faceva svenire le ragazzine nei lontani anni 90, sembra convincerla, oltre che farla scoppiare in una incontenibile risata, perché finalmente si alza da quel divano, si siede sulle mie ginocchia e mi stampa un succoso bacio da "sei il mio eroe".

"Oh, Quincy, grazie grazie grazie…faccio in un attimo"

Ci sono giornate in cui faccio qualcosa di dannatamente smielato solo per avere uno di quei baci: non sono mai proprio sulla guancia, sono sempre un po' più in basso, in quel preciso punto tra viso e collo, che mi fa accelerare i battiti a mille. A volte ho paura che si accorga di quanto mi fanno rabbrividire quelle innocenti labbra appiccicose di gloss.

Lascia lo sala saltellando eccitata e io, abbandonando la testa oltre la spalliera della sedia, mi domando se sia proprio una buona idea passare da solo con lei una serata senza regole e totalmente fuori controllo.

Folle. Sarà decisamente una notte folle.

20 minuti dopo la mia piccola gattina sfreccia agile sulle strade della città oscura e sonnolenta. Ho perso 10 minuti a spiegarle che non c'era modo che le lasciassi guidare la mia bambina con me all'interno e ancora meno senza di me, 8 per una lezione sull'utilità delle cinture di sicurezza quando freni a 80km orari e la testa rischia di schizzarti fuori dal parabrezza e altri 2 a fulminarla con lo sguardo per un commento poco carino sulla mia guida da "nonnetto".

Alla fine sono riuscito a metterla in macchina e le sue chiacchiere non si sono placate affatto, come speravo.

"Allora…dove andiamo?"

"Lo vedrai…"

Dio non l'avessi mai fatto.

"Perché fai tanto il misterioso, Quincy?

"E tu perché fai tante domande?"

Alza le spalle indifferente..

"Perché non siamo mai usciti da soli…tu e io"

"Siamo nervose, Harrison?"

Una smorfia esageratamente oltraggiata le disegna sul volto una maschera comica..

"Cosa?! Io?! E perché dovrei?!"

"Schiere di donne pagherebbero per essere al tuo posto.."

"Davvero?! Quanto credi che riuscirei a racimolare? Sai, da quando Sadie mi ha mandato in bancarotta, ho bisogno di liquidi…"

"Se proprio insisti faccio ancora in tempo a riportarti a casa…"

"E poi con chi andresti "a vivere la notte", uh?

"Scherzi?! Per tua informazione, ho un'agenda piuttosto fornita: mi basterebbe puntare il dito a caso e scegliere un numero..!"

"Oh Oh, allora esiste davvero il famoso libro nero.."

"Di che stai parlando?"

"Andiamo! Non dirmi che non esiste un quaderno con il resoconto delle tue conquiste: tutti i ragazzi di una band c'è l'hanno!…credo che riguardi qualcosa come l'egemonia del maschio più forte sul resto del branco.. allora a quanto è arrivato il numero delle teste di Barbie senza cervello, appese alle pareti di casa tua?"

"Tu guardi troppi documentari sugli oranghi, ragazza: ho sempre detto che Discovery Channel dovrebbe essere vietato alle deboli menti impressionabili…"

"Non vale cambiare argomento Quincy: rispondi.."

"Aspetta un secondo...Cos'è quest'odore?..."

Allungo il naso scherzosamente nella sua direzione…

"E si Harrison, non c'è dubbio: è proprio odore di gelosia…"

Mi guarda come se l'avessi colta con le mani nel barattolo dei biscotti e fosse pronta a negare fino alla morte…

"…e tanto per la cronaca…non avrai mai la fortuna di scoprirlo con i tuoi occhi!"

Con un ghigno divertito e una decisa pressione sull'acceleratore celebro la mia vittoria e la distraggo da qualsiasi replica accendendo la radio: un vecchio successo dei Panic! At the disco fa vibrare gli altoparlanti: lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off. Non l'unico visto il modo in cui Jude ama punzecchiarmi.

"Adoro questa canzone…so testosterone boys & harlequin girls will you dance in this beat and hold a lover close.."

Inizia a canticchiare scuotendo la testa persa nella musica, improvvisando una danza che nemmeno la cintura riesce a fermare…

Mi domando se riuscirò mai a zittirla del tutto e quasi nello stesso momento, mi chiedo se sia lei "quella ragazza", la corda della mia chitarra, quella che sento nel sangue che adesso mi scorre veloce nelle vene come le immagini delle strade che ci sfrecciano accanto, quella di cui non riuscirò mai a liberarmi.


End file.
